Shower Time
by calmingaddiction
Summary: Sequel to A Little Break. Slightly OOC. Tis M for a reason. Review pretty pretty plz? :D


For Lady Rea, since she begs so nicely lol

For Lady Rea, since she begs so nicely lol. Sequel to A Little Break. Once again, tis slightly OOC. Review are greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: if I did, I'd make them do this XD

**Shower Time**

Kiba stared in amazement at his disappearing teammate. He shook his head roughly and called out to him.

"SHINO, WAIT UP!" Kiba yelled out, instantly terrified. He wouldn't tell would he? kiba thought. He wasn't ashamed of his and Neji's relationship, but if word got out, they would be shunned by the majority of Konoha. He could never put Neji through that.

Shino turned slightly to acknowledge Kiba's worried expression. He raised an eyebrow from under his glasses and leaned against one of the many trees near the end of the forest. Kiba landed next to him and placed a shaking hand on the trunk of Shino's leaning post.

"You know then?" Kiba asked.

"Obviously," Shino stated in a matter-a-fact voice, "look Kiba, I won't tell anyone. I was only pointing out that Neji should keep his voice down. You may have gotten caught by someone a little less accepting then I am."

Kiba sighed in relief as his shaking finally began residing. "Arigato, Shino." He whispered, letting himself smile.

Shino shrugged and turned back to his path, "See you at training tomorrow Kiba, and don't be late." He added before disappearing.

Kiba smirked and looked over his shoulder. Sunset, he thought, Neji should be home by now. Chuckling to himself, he set off to the Hyuuga's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji sat down heavily in the empty chair. Slipping his eyes closed, he dropped his head back and sighed. Lee had been more enthusiastic then usual, if that was possible. Neji was sore, tired, and slightly agitated from training with "the power of youth" all day. Picking himself up from the chair, Neji started towards the shower, hoping it may help his mood.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he went. Walking into his bathroom, Neji switched on the light and turned the shower head on. Glancing in the mirror, he grimaced.

"Ugh, I look as bad as I feel." He muttered out loud to himself.

"I'd have to disagree," a voice behind him chuckled, "I'd say you look gorgeous as ever."

Whipping around to face his potential attacker, Neji came face to face with his lover.

"Kiba!" he sighed, "Next time you scare me like that, you're getting a kunai in your stomach."

Kiba pouted and ran his hands down the genin's chest. "Now, here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Hell, I even thought I'd get a shower out of it." He sighed dramatically and drops his hands from Neji's chest. "But, I guess I'm not wanted here." He spun on his heal and slowly began to turn the doorknob, waiting for the Hyuuga to call him back.

With the door nearly open, and no sound coming from Neji, Kiba turned back to him with a confused expression crossed with a hurt one. Neji was smiling at him as leaned against the shower door.

"Well, aren't you leaving?" He asked thoughtfully. "Or, are you going to stop pouting, and get in the damn shower with me?"

Kiba closed the door gently and walked slowly over to Neji, with an expression of indifference. Placing one hand on the door behind brunette, he leaned down so his eyes were even with his lover's byakugan. Keeping eye contact, Kiba tilted his head to the side and licked Neji's lips, gesture so familiar that Neji smiled even wider. Pushing Kiba away, he turned to the neglected shower head, as it continued running.

"We're being rather wasteful, my Kiba," Neji commented, "perhaps we should get in?"

Kiba's heart jumped with excitement, though his expression remained calm. "I suppose we should, it's an awful waste just to sit and stare at it."

Neji nodded in agreement and turned back to face the younger boy. As he was unzipping Kiba's jacket, the other ninja was working on finishing Neji's earlier job of undressing himself. After both ridded each other of their clothes, Neji opened the shower door and Kiba quickly pushed him in.

Hit by a sudden steam of hot water, Neji gasped in shock and turned to pull the other in. But, unfortunately for him, Kiba was right behind him, closing the door and pulling the Hyuuga against him. Anger dissolving, Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and rested his head against Kiba's chest.

Smiling, Kiba wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzled his wet hair. Kiba's hands slipped up and down Neji's back, as he gently caressed the ninja's aching muscles.

Neji moaned quietly when he began to feel the tension of the day leave his body. His quiet moans soon got louder when Kiba started to grind their arousals together. Neji tightened his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him closer. Kiba lifted his chin from Neji's head and cupped his cheek. He turned Neji's head until he met his eyes, and captured his lips. Kissing the Hyuuga gently, Kiba continued thrusting his hips to meet the others, speeding up once the genin granted his tongue entrance to his mouth.

Neji whimpered into Kiba's mouth and gently sucked on his tongue. A light growl came from Kiba before Neji suddenly felt two warm hands cup his ass and lift him up, and push his back against the wet shower wall.

Kiba pulled his lips away from Neji's and locked his eyes with his lover's hooded gaze. Neji gripped Kiba's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Shifting so that his cock ran against Neji's opening, he groaned and bit his lip. Holding on to the brunette tightly, Kiba swallowed before whispering,

"No prep, love,"

Neji rocked his hips, encouraging the slide the Kiba's cock against him. "I don't care," he panted. "just fuck me."

Kiba nodded before pushed the head of his cock into the other's tight heat. Neji grunted quietly at the intrusion. Kiba waited for a few moments before he continued once he felt Neji relax and adjust. Closing his eyes, Neji felt the stretch turn to a pleasant burn. Once Kiba stopped moving, Neji reopened his eyes and rolled his hips, moaning when he felt Kiba's cock brush against his prostate.

"Kiba," he begged, "Love, please, move,"

Kiba grinned at the older boy's begging and pulled out of him almost completely. Nuzzling his neck, Kiba thrust completely back into the brunette, earning him a scream of pleasure from the other. Growling at the tightness surrounding him, Kiba gripped his ass tighter and began fucking him roughly with short thrusts.

Neji squeezed his eyes shut at the intense pleasure Kiba was giving him. His cock rubbed against Kiba's perfect abs with each movement the younger ninja made, and Kiba's cock was pounding into his prostate with each deliciously brutal thrust.

Kiba groaned against Neji's shoulder as he felt heat pooling in his stomach. Picking up his pace, he fucked the older boy harder once he began to feel his body growing numb with pleasure. Growling louder, he bit Neji's shoulder as he felt his climax rip through him.

Neji's screams filled the bathroom when Kiba's teeth sunk into his shoulder. The pain melted with pleasure and turned to pure oblivion. Screaming Kiba's name one last time Neji shook in his arms once his orgasm took over.

Kiba sighed with content, and looked up at his lover's tired eyes. Chuckling, he shook his head and kissed the other softly before pulling out of Neji.

Neji groaned as Kiba left his body, and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. Unwrapping his legs from Kiba's waist, Neji attempted to stand up, only to have his legs fail him. Kiba caught him and chuckled at his pouting lover.

"I think we can finish up the shower tomorrow morning," he said, picking Neji up in his arms and switching the shower off. "right now, I just want to snuggle up to you and go to sleep."

Yawning, Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba and leaned his head against his chest, "Sounds good to me," he muttered.

Laying them both down on the bed, Kiba pulled the covers over them and spooned against the other boy. Neji laced their fingers together snuggled back into Kiba's embrace, before both boys fell into a deep sleep.

They finished their shower the next day.

Kiba was late for training.


End file.
